millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Up!10sion♪Pleeeeeeeeease!
Up!10sion♪Pleeeeeeeeease! is an original solo song performed by Matsuda Arisa. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION Pleeeeeeeeease! Oatsumari no minasama kata! (Up! 10sion) Jimoku chuumoku Please Please Me! (Up! 10sion) Kocchimuite hoshiin desuu! (Up! 10sion) Datte! Datte! "Watashi AIDORU!" Minna o tsurete icchau ne (Up! 10sion) Yume no FURAITO GO SHOW TIME (goshoutai) (Up! 10sion) SAIRIUMU no kassouro wa (Up! 10sion) RUNWAY RUNWAY tobiagacchau! Zenryoku kakkuu koko kara acchi e! Ikki ni ikki ni icchau yo! Kyou wa ne watashi ga KYABIN ATENDANTO, FAASUTOKURASU e youkoso! Honto no honto no honto no honto no AIDORU-chan da yo! Ii desho SHIITO ni tsuitara suwattenaide ne STAND UP! STAND UP! Otenimotsu wa isu no shita e! Junbi (ARE YOU) OKKEI? (READY?) Jaa minna de issho ni ookina koe de ne KAUNTO DAUN o yacchau yo! (Iku yo!) 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Saa LET'S TAKE OFF! Up! 10sion (Hi!) Up! 10sion (Hi!) Agecha itai no! SUUTEEJI kara miru sekai wa marude Sora o tonderu mitai... yumemigokochi desuu〜〜〜! Nandaka tottemo ureshiku nacchau! Yappari tottemo saikou nan desu! Nantetta tte ne kantetta tte ne, nacchatta mon! "Mufufu... Arisa mo AIDORU-chan nano desu yoo" Kiite kudasai mite kudasai! (Up! 10sion) HOPPU SUTEPPU DANSABURU (Up! 10sion) Kanseitou no PURODEEYUUSAA (Up! 10sion) Outou OK? "Kochira AIDORU!" Atama no naka no BURAKKU BOKKUSU! DEETA (DEETA) BEESU (BEESU) Mou bacchiri nan desu AIDORU-chan-teki FURAITO PURAN de HEAR WE GO! (Seeno!) Takaku tonda hou ga tanoshiku nacchau yo Saa FLY HIGH! (Jump!) Saa FLY HIGH! (Jump!) Agatchatte ii no! Ryoute o hirogete tsubasa ni shitara Sora o tonderu mitai... yumemigokochi desuu〜〜〜! A! R! I-S-A! (A! R! I-S-A!)... UP-TO-DATE MY DATABASE! AIDORU-chan e no SAACHAAJI wa KOORU nano desuu! Iku yo? (Yeah!) Iku yo! (Yeah!) KAUNTODAUN! GOOO! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Saa LET'S TAKE OFF! Up! 10sion (Hi!) Up! 10sion (Hi!) Issho ni agaro! (Jump!) Koko kara minna o miteru to marude Uchuu o tonderu mitai... yumemigokochi desuu〜〜〜! HAI HIGH! Chuumoku! Kocchi o muite ne! Tottemo tonderu AIDORU-chan da yo! TENSHON MAX! DANSU mo bacchi rikimacchau! Nandaka tottemo ureshiku nacchau! Yappari tottemo saikou nan desuu! Nantetta tte ne kantetta tte ne, nacchatta mon! AIDORU-chan! AIDORU-chan!! Hikouki mitai ni jiyuu ni tobun da sora e mukatte AIDORU JUMP! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ LADYS AND GENTLEMAN ATTENTION Pleeeeeeeeease! |-| Kanji= Up！10sion♪ Up！10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE！ Up！10sion♪ Up！10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION Pleeeeeeeeease！ お集まりの皆様方！ (Up！10sion♪) 耳目注目Please Please Me！ (Up！10sion♪) こっち向いてほしいんですぅ！ (Up！10sion♪) だって！だって！「わたしアイドル！」 みんなを連れていっちゃうね (Up！10sion♪) 夢のフライトGO SHOW TIME(ご☆招☆待) (Up！10sion♪) サイリウムの滑走路は (Up！10sion♪) RUNWAY　RUNWAY 飛び上がっちゃう！ 全力滑空ココからあっちへ！一気に一気にいっちゃうよ！ 今日はねワタシがキャビンアテンダント、ファーストクラスへようこそ！ ホントのホントのホントのホントのアイドルちゃんだよ！いいでしょ♪ シートに着いたら座ってないでねSTAND UP！ STAND UP！ お手荷物はイスの下へ！準備(ARE YOU)オッケイ？ (READY？) じゃあミンナで一緒に大きな声でねカウントダウンをやっちゃうよ！ (いくよ！) 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 さぁ LET'S TAKE OFF！ Up！10sion♪ (Hi!)Up！10sion♪ (Hi！)アゲちゃいたいの！ ステージからみる世界はまるで 空を飛んでるみたい…夢見心地ですぅ〜〜〜！ なんだかとってもうれしくなっちゃう！やっぱりとっても最高なんです！ なんてったってねかんてったってね、なっちゃったモン！ 「ムフフ…ありさもアイドルちゃんなのですよぉ」 聴いてください観てください！(Up！10sion♪) ホップ・ステップ・ダンサブル (Up！10sion♪) 管制塔のプロデューサー (Up！10sion♪) 応答OK?「こちらアイドル！」 頭の中のブラックボックス！データ (データ) ベース (ベース) もうバッチリなんですアイドルちゃん的フライトプランでHEAR WE GO! (せーの！) 高く飛んだ方が楽しくなっちゃうよ さぁFLY HIGH！(Jump！) さぁFLY HIGH！(Jump！)アガっちゃっていいの！ 両手を広げて翼にしたら 空を飛んでるみたい…夢見心地ですぅ〜〜〜！ A！R！I・S・A! (A！R！I・S・A!)... UP-TO-DATE MY DATABASE！ アイドルちゃんへのサーチャージはコールなのですぅ！ いくよ？(Yeah！)いくよ！(Yeah!)カウントダウン！ゴーッ！ 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 さぁ LET'S TAKE OFF！ Up！10sion♪ (Hi!)Up！10sion♪ (Hi！)一緒にアガろ！(Jump！) ここからみんなを見てるとまるで 宇宙を飛んでるみたい…夢見心地ですぅ〜〜〜！ ハイHIGH！注目！こっちを向いてね！ とっても飛んでるアイドルちゃんだよ！ テンションMAX！ダンスもバッチリキマッちゃう！ なんだかとってもうれしくなっちゃう！ やっぱりとっても最高なんですぅ！ なんてったってねかんてったってね、なっちゃったモン！ アイドルちゃん！アイドルちゃん！！ 飛行機みたいに自由に飛ぶんだ空へ向かってアイドルJUMP！ Up！10sion♪ Up！10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE！ Up！10sion♪ Up！10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE！ Up！10sion♪ Up！10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE！ Up！10sion♪ Up！10sion♪ LADYS AND GENTLEMAN ATTENTION Pleeeeeeeeease！ |-| English= Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION Pleeeeeeeeease! Everyone gathered here today! (Up! 10sion♪) Gimme your full attention, please please me! (Up! 10sion♪) I want you to look over here! (Up! 10sion♪) 'Cause! 'Cause! "I'm an idol!" I'm gonna bring you all along (Up! 10sion♪) on my dream flight, go show time! (In☆vit☆ing)1(Up! 10sion♪) I'm gonna jump onto (Up! 10sion♪) runway runway, the cyalume's2 runway! I'll glide with everything I've got from here to there! I'll go all-all at once! Today I'm a flight attendant, welcome to first class! I'm really really really really an idol-chan! It's great, right♪ If you're in a seat, don't just stay there, stand up, stand up! Please place all carry-ons under your seat! Preparations (Are you) Okay? (Ready?) Now, everyone, let's count down together, and make it loud! (Let's go!) 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0; now let's take off! Up! 10sion♪ (Hi!) Up! 10sion♪ (Hi!) I wanna give it to you! Looking at the world from up on the stage is like I've flown into the sky... I'm in heaven〜〜〜!! It makes me super happy! It really is the best! After all, that's what it's like! "Mufufu... Arisa's an idol too~!" Listen well and take a good look! (Up! 10sion♪) Hop, step, danceable (Up! 10sion♪) My Producer's the control tower (Up! 10sion♪) Is the response okay? "Idol over here!" My head is a black box! It's a data (data) base (base) It's already perfect, so with an idol-chan-ish flight plan, here we go! (Ready, go!) Flying high really has gotten fun So, fly high! (Jump!) Now, fly high! (Jump!) We've gotta raise it! If I spread both my hands and make them wings It feels like I can fly... I'm in heaven〜〜〜!! A! R! I-S-A! (A! R! I-S-A!)... UP-TO-DATE MY DATABASE! An idol-chan's surcharge is a cheer~! Let's go? (Yeah!) Let's go! (Yeah!) Countdown! Go~! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, now let's take off! Up! 10sion♪ (Hi!) Up! 10sion♪ (Hi!) Let's raise it together! (Jump!) Looking at everyone from up here is like I've flown into space... I'm in heaven〜〜〜! Hi, high! Attention! Look over here! There's a high-flying idol! Tension max! Dance perfected too! It makes me super happy! It really is the best~! After all, that's what it's like! Idol-chan! Idol-chan! Like an airplane, I'll fly freely; facing the sky, idol jump! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ EVERYBODY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Up! 10sion♪ Up! 10sion♪ LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ATTENTION Pleeeeeeeeease! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 (sung by: Matsuda Arisa) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Matsuda Arisa